Technical Field
The present invention relates to a synchronous-generator stator and to a synchronous generator.
Description of the Related Art
Synchronous generators are used, for example, in wind turbines, and have a generator stator and a generator rotor. The generator stator is typically fixedly connected to a nacelle of a wind turbine, and the generator rotor is coupled directly or indirectly (via a transmission) to a rotor of the wind turbine. As the rotor of a wind turbine rotates, the generator rotor of the synchronous generator thus rotates concomitantly, such that the synchronous generator generates electrical energy.